<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Трое в теле, не считая костюма by bravo_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379437">Трое в теле, не считая костюма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they love Bruce too, Arthur and Joker and Carnival are different people, Bruce loves them all, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but live in one body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В теле Джокера сосуществуют три личности, и одной ночью Брюс Уэйн знакомится со всеми ними<br/>Примечания автора:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Carnival, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Трое в теле, не считая костюма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В кои-то веки они сражались молча — только Джокер довольно хохотал, когда ему удавалось достать Брюса. Тот же не произнес ни слова, сосредоточившись на том, в чем себе бы никогда не признался, — чтобы вырубить его максимально аккуратно и без тяжелых травм.</p>
<p>И все-таки Брюс перестарался, когда, пытаясь защититься, оттолкнул Джокера. Тот пошатнулся, неловко взмахнул руками — и, как назло, взрезался головой в выступающую балку.</p>
<p>И тут же рухнул навзничь, потеряв сознание.</p>
<p>Брюс лизнул языком кровившую губу и подошел ближе. Присел на корточки, на всякий случай пощупал пульс. Живой. Джокер всегда был тем еще живучим гадом.</p>
<p>И слава богу.</p>
<p>Брюс еще раз внимательно оглядел его и, подавив тяжелый вздох, поднял на руки. Теперь дело за малым — оттащить его к машине и отвезти в Аркхэм. Да только бэтмобиль он оставил не так уж и близко — за Джокером пришлось побегать. Пешком.</p>
<p>Уже на середине пути Джокер в его руках зашевелился.</p>
<p>— Где я? — его голос звучал странно. И по-другому: испуганно, растерянно. — Кто вы?</p>
<p>Брюс едва не запнулся и остановился. Посмотрел на Джокера — тот словно весь съежился и старался казаться еще меньше, и даже не шевелился. Замер, будто испуганный зверек в свете фар.</p>
<p>— Не притворяйся, — попросил он.</p>
<p>— Я не… сэр, пожалуйста, отпустите меня. Вы — Бэтмен? Я не преступник, я обычный клоун, я ничего не делал.</p>
<p>— Как же, Джокер.</p>
<p>— Я не Джокер. Меня зовут Карнавал.</p>
<p>Брюс снова едва не споткнулся. Кажется, Джокер крепко повредился головой — хотя куда сильнее? </p>
<p>Он почувствовал, как пальцы робко сжались на костюме.</p>
<p>— Сэр… Тут какая-то ошибка. Я не Джокер.</p>
<p>Брюс вздохнул и все-таки остановился.</p>
<p>И что теперь с ним делать? </p>
<p>— Тогда объясни, как ты тут оказался?</p>
<p>Джокер зажмурился и растерянно признался:</p>
<p>— Не знаю.</p>
<p>Брюс прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.</p>
<p>Сдавать его таким в Аркхэм было опасно. Наверное. По крайней мере, он старался убедить в этом себя, потому что такого Джокера — Карнавала — хотелось отвезти к себе домой. Стереть грим с лица и посмотреть на это растерянное, по-детски испуганное лицо без слоев краски.</p>
<p>Обнять и успокоить.</p>
<p>Он, видимо, тоже успел повредиться головой.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — вздохнул Брюс. — Я тебе верю.</p>
<p>— П… правда? — на лице Карнавала отразилось удивление. Будто раньше подобные ситуации случались — но ему не верили никогда.</p>
<p>Странно, но черт с ним.</p>
<p>Брюс так и не выпустил его из рук, пока не дошел до машины. Ссадил только на заднее сидение и с удивлением обнаружил, что Карнавал послушно пристегнулся.</p>
<p>— Часто у тебя такое бывает? — спросил он, выводя бэтмобиль на шоссе.</p>
<p>— Да, — расстроенно признался Карнавал — с пугающей искренностью. — Я тоже клоун, сэр, и нас почему-то часто путают.</p>
<p>— Можешь называть меня… — он запнулся, но все-таки продолжил: — Брюсом.</p>
<p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p>— И я тебя не обижу.</p>
<p>Карнавал помолчал — будто переваривал то, что услышал, — и все-таки очень тихо произнес:</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>По дороге Брюс то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида: Карнавал едва не прилип к стеклу, разглядывая ночной Готэм, искрящий фонарями и вывесками, и вид у него был… наверное, восторженный. Будто раньше по ночам он крепко спал.</p>
<p>— Как прекрасно, — выдохнул он.</p>
<p>Брюс раньше слышал эту же фразу от Джокера, но звучала она теперь по-другому. В ней не было злорадства или безумного веселья — только искреннее, неподдельное восхищение.</p>
<p>Поразительная разница — и как меняла одного и того же человека.</p>
<p>— Я отвезу тебя к себе, — все-таки решил пояснить Брюс и поймал взгляд Карнавала в зеркале заднего вида. — Тебе не стоит в таком виде оставаться на улице.</p>
<p>Карнавал в ответ как-то грустно кивнул и словно съежился. Сердце от этого едва не сжалось, и Брюс поспешно отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>Завести Карнавала в дом так, чтобы это не заметил Альфред, стало той еще задачей — но они справились. Брюс на всякий случай запер дверь в комнату и прислонился к ней.</p>
<p>Карнавал — дурацкое у него все-таки имя — обошел комнату, рассмотрел каждый дюйм, и в глазах у него едва ли не сияло восхищение. Брюс наблюдал — и кивнул, когда тот с мольбой взглянул на него, протянув руку к оставшейся еще с детства фигурке супермена.</p>
<p>— Всегда о такой мечтал, — с тихой, почти пугающей искренностью признался он, и Брюс ощутил легкий укол ревности, когда Карнавал нежно погладил пластиковый торс.</p>
<p>— Иди сюда, — позвал он. Вытащил из ящика тумбы салфетки, и кивнул на кровать. Карнавал послушно опустился на нее и умилительно сложил ладони на колени. Весь открытый, доверчивый — и как такой уживался в одном теле с Джокером?</p>
<p>Брюс взял одну салфетку и аккуратно провел ей по щеке, стирая грим. Еще раз, снова и снова, достал новую и продолжил. Замер на мгновение на губах, но стер помаду и с них, стараясь не смотреть Карнавалу в глаза.</p>
<p>И все-таки не удержался. Карнавал в этот момент моргнул, и заляпаннные гримом белые ресницы на секнуду отбросили тень на лицо. Посмотрел на Брюса — чистыми, абсолютно невинными глазами.</p>
<p>— Сколько тебе лет? — будто между прочим спросил Брюс. Коснулся бровей, и Карнавал поспешно зажмурился, позволяя стереть грим и с глаз.</p>
<p>— Двадцать один, — ответил тот.</p>
<p>Удивительно. Он оказался еще младше Брюса.</p>
<p>Похоже, он и впрямь делил это тело с Джокером — раздвоение личности? А может, их было еще больше? Странно, что Брюс только сейчас узнал об этом. Стоило потом проверить историю болезни Джокера — там наверняка будет больше информации.</p>
<p>Закончив с гримом, Брюс достал из шкафа одну из своих пижам. Деликатно отвернулся, пока Карнавал переодевался — а потому для него стало неожиданностью, когда тот обнял его со спины.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — Карнавал говорил куда-то ему в лопатки.</p>
<p>Удержаться было сложно, и Брюс все-таки развернулся. Обнял одной рукой и погладил по ядовито-зеленым волосам.</p>
<p>— За что?</p>
<p>— Ко мне редко бывают так добры.</p>
<p>Брюс вздохнул и — снова не удержавшись — коснулся губами прядей.</p>
<p>И, к своему удивлению, услышал смех — тихий, робкий, но отчего-то даже счастливый.</p>
<p>Он осторожно повел Карнавала к кровати — все равно в комнате класть его больше было некуда. Тот юркнул под одеяло, перед этим как-то неловко подтянув спадающие пижамные штаны, забился на край, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Но, стоило Брюсу лечь, как тот доверчиво прижался к нему, будто ластился.</p>
<p>Странно, но в эту ночь заснуть получилось гораздо быстрее обычного.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На ухо шумно дышали.</p>
<p>Брюс осознал это не сразу, как и не сразу почувствовал на бедрах тяжесть чужого тела. Он чуть приоткрыл глаза, но не увидел ничего, кроме зеленых прядей, закрывавших обзор.</p>
<p>— Бэтси-и-и-и, — шепнули ему на ухо, — доброе утро.</p>
<p>А следом зубы игриво сомкнулись на мочке уха, и Брюс едва не подскочил. Вместо этого он поднял руки и попытался оттолкнуть… кого? Это все еще Карнавал? Или кто-то другой?</p>
<p>— Кто с тобой был вчера, а? Кто пришел ко мне на смену? — едва не промурлыкал голос. Похоже, Джокер. — Кто урвал этот сладенький цветочек вместо меня?</p>
<p>— Ничего не было, — твердо ответил Брюс.</p>
<p>— Ну конечно, — Джокер хмыкнул, — и именно поэтому я проснулся в обнимку с тобой. С кем ты трахался? С Артуром? С Карнавалом?</p>
<p>— Ничего не было, — повторил Брюс.</p>
<p>Джокер мягко лизнул его ухо и предложил:</p>
<p>— А теперь ответь еще раз, мышка.</p>
<p>— Я отвечу то же самое, — голос все-таки дрогнул, и Брюс закусил губу.</p>
<p>Но Джокер неожиданно выпрямился — правда, с бедер так и не слез. Вместо этого он заелозил и сложил руки на груди. И если с последним можно было смириться, то первое было очень даже не к месту.</p>
<p>Потому что вся эта возня, это чертово издевательство над ухом Брюса сделали утренний стояк еще тверже.</p>
<p>— Клянись, что не изменял мне, — Джокер криво ухмыльнулся, — и тогда я подумаю, простить тебя или нет.</p>
<p>— Слезь с меня, — вместо этого потребовал Брюс.</p>
<p>— Не-а, — ухмылка стала еще шире.</p>
<p>— Джокер.</p>
<p>— Бэтси?</p>
<p>Брюс вздохнул. Знал бы он, чем закончится эта идея не везти Карнавала в Аркхэм, а оставить у себя, точно бы не стал приводить ее в исполнение. Джокер, похоже, явно издевался над ним.</p>
<p>— Вставай.</p>
<p>— Я-то встал, — Джокер протянул руку и провел пальцем по груди Брюса. Начал рисовать только ему ведомые узоры и продолжил, — и не только я.</p>
<p>— Хватит издеваться.</p>
<p>— А я издеваюсь?</p>
<p>И снова заелозил.</p>
<p>Да черт бы его побрал.</p>
<p>— Тогда чего ты добиваешься? — обреченно спросил Брюс.</p>
<p>— Хочу урвать свое, — едва не пропел Джокер. Ловкие пальцы уже подобрались к соску, и все равно Брюс вздрогнул, когда Джокер сжал и потер сосок. — Если ты не в курсе, то знай: спать ты можешь только со мной. Во всех смыслах этого слова.</p>
<p>Брюс вновь поднял руки — чтобы попытаться оттолкнуть, но Джокер с неожиданной быстротой поймал его за запястья и жестко пригвоздил их к подушке. И засмеялся.</p>
<p>Его смех звучал иначе, чем у Карнавала: самодовольный, игривый и жестокий одновременно.</p>
<p>— Ну же, Бэтси, — Джокер склонился ниже, посмотрел в глаза, едва не соприкасаясь губами, и выдохнул в рот, — не хмурься так.</p>
<p>И укусил за губу, а следом — начал целовать, при этом еще успевая ритмично тереться об Брюса. Теперь тот чувствовал — под пижамными штанами, в которые он нарядил Карнавала, прятался такой же крепкий стояк, как у него.</p>
<p>Издевался Джокер, похоже, не только над Брюсом, но и над самим собой.</p>
<p>— Перестань, — умудрился проговорить Брюс между поцелуями, — я все равно… не буду…</p>
<p>Почувствовал болезненный укус.</p>
<p>— Не будешь? — протянул Джокер и снова зашептал на ухо: — Что, принципы не позволяют? А чего же ты про них не вспомнил, когда в постель малютку-Карнавала затаскивал? Или… — ухо обвели языком, и Брюс вздрогнул, — или ты меня боишься?</p>
<p>Брюс понимал, что это была чистой воды провокация — но не повестись все равно не смог. Он мгновение ока вывернулся из хватки и подмял Джокера под себя, повторив тот же фокус с теперь уже его руками.</p>
<p>— О-о-о, — протянул Джокер и призывно вскинул бедра, — да малыш-Брюс распалился.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, — обреченно посоветовал Брюс.</p>
<p>— Заткни меня, — предложил Джокер и показал язык.</p>
<p>Терпеть все это больше не было ни сил, ни желания. Брюс пересел на кровать, поймал разочарованный взгляд — и потянул с Джокера пижамные штаны вместе с нелепыми семейниками. Тот довольно осклабился и тут же согнул ноги в коленях, раздвинул их как можно шире.</p>
<p>— Серьезный подход, — прокомментировал он. — Давай-давай, Бэтси, ты же давно этого хотел.</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет, — хмуро ответил Брюс. Положил ладони Джокеру на колени и надавил, заставляя прижать их груди.</p>
<p>— Врунишка, — хохотнул Джокер. </p>
<p>— А ты… — начал Брюс, но тут же замолк.</p>
<p>Потому что дырка у Джокера поблескивала смазкой.</p>
<p>— А я тебя жду, — промурлыкал Джокер.</p>
<p>— Скотина.</p>
<p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, Бэтси.</p>
<p>Брюс покачал головой и вновь развел его ягодицы. Пересел поближе, примеряясь, и Джокер неожиданно завозился.</p>
<p>— Что такое? — настороженно уточнил Брюс.</p>
<p>— Так — не хочу, — неожиданно капризно ответил Джокер и сел — и от этого Брюс неожиданно для самого себе испытал жгучее разочарование. Но ненадолго, потому что Джокер вновь оседлал его колени и обхватил руками за шею, глядя в глаза. — В этот раз мы будем играть по моим правилам.</p>
<p>Его глаза словно гипнотизировали, а потому Брюс не сразу осознал, что Джокер с неожиданной мягкостью поглаживал его шею. Одной рукой — а вторая, заведенная назад, оказалась на члене.</p>
<p>Происходящее завораживало. Брюс, сам того не заметив, устроил ладони у Джокера на талии, поддерживая, и зажмурился, когда тот опустился на член. Качнулся, словно сам себя растягивал — Брюсом, — и снова начал опускаться.</p>
<p>— Ну уж нет, — шепот обжег ухо, — смотри на меня, Бэтси.</p>
<p>Брюс послушно раскрыл глаза. Уловил самодовольную ухмылку на лице, прежде чем Джокер вновь поймал его взгляд, почувствовал дыхание на губах. Все-таки сомкнул ресницы, когда Джокер начал не то, что целовать — едва ли не вылизывать его рот, и застонал ему в губы, когда член вошел в задницу полностью.</p>
<p>— Хорошая мышка, — мягко похвалил Джокер между поцелуями — и сорвался на стон, когда Брюс в отместку сам толкнулся в него.</p>
<p>Соображать сейчас стало донельзя тяжело. Увидь кто его сейчас — никогда не поверил бы, что это он, Бэтмен, позволяет сейчас Джокеру делать с собой все, что тому заблагорассудится. А самое ужасное — ему это нравилось. Как Джокер то гладил его по плечам, то крепко обнимал за шею; как двигался на нем, будто улавливал за каждым едва заметным жестом то или иное желание; как целовал — требовательно, жадно, не давая толком даже вдохнуть; как сжимался на нем, будто и правда всей душой стремился доставить как можно больше удовольствия.</p>
<p>— Ну же, Бэтси, — выдохнул Джокер ему в губы, — помоги мне.</p>
<p>Брюс понял, о чем он — и просунул ладонь между ними, обхватил его член. Джокер застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, тесно прижался к нему и словно весь обмяк.</p>
<p>Брюс толкнулся в него на пробу — поймал довольный стон и повторил маневр. Еще раз, еще, быстрее и быстрее, пока не почувствовал, что уже не в силах сдерживаться. Попытался снять его с члена, но Джокер оказался очень даже против — вцепился в шею и, наоборот, опустился так, чтобы стояк вошел до основания.</p>
<p>И уткнулся лбом в плечо.</p>
<p>Отчего-то именно этот жест — до странного доверчивый, усталый, не по-Джокерски мягкий, и стал отправной точкой оргазма. Не только для него — на пальцы почти сразу же брызнула сперма.</p>
<p>Брюс, едва соображая, что делает, осторожно погладил Джокера по голове. Ссадил с себя — и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот смотрит не как обычно, а… удивленно? Пожалуй, так.</p>
<p>— Карнавал? — позвал он.</p>
<p>— Привет, — как-то стеснительно ответил тот.</p>
<p>Брюс зажмурился и на всякий случай тряхнул головой. Лег рядом и, с секунду поколебавшись, притянул Карнавала к себе.</p>
<p>— Извини.</p>
<p>— За что?</p>
<p>— За… ну…</p>
<p>Карнавал растерянно улыбнулся и неожиданно пылко прижался губами к его губам. В отличие от Джокера, целоваться он практически не умел — и Брюс взял инициативу на себя.</p>
<p>— Я рад, — тихо проговорил Карнавал. — Хорошо, что это ты.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Ты первый, кто так хорошо ко мне отнесся.</p>
<p>Брюс закусил губу и погладил его по голове. Обнял покрепче, поцеловал в плечо — и почувствовал, как Карнавал осторожно высвободился из объятий.</p>
<p>— У тебя можно курить?</p>
<p>И снова голос звучал по-другому. Брюс прищурился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо — выражение тоже было иное. Какое-то уставшее, немного рассеянное… умудреное годами тяжелой жизни.</p>
<p>— Открой окно, — осторожно произнес Брюс. — Ты?..</p>
<p>— Артур, — меланхолично отозвался тот. — Артур Флек.</p>
<p>Он поднялся, нашарил на кровати пижамные штаны, натянул их и шагнул к стулу, на котором висел его пиджак. Достал из него пачку, распахнул окно и высунулся в проем.</p>
<p>В комнате запахло табаком.</p>
<p>— Я…</p>
<p>— Я привык, — перебил Артур — с усталым спокойствием. — С Джокером можно ожидать чего угодно.</p>
<p>Брюс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— В Аркхэме знают? — уточнил он.</p>
<p>— Да, — ответил Артур и обернулся. — Нас стоит отвезти туда. И побыстрее.</p>
<p>— Но…</p>
<p>— Так будет лучше. Там пытаются помочь.</p>
<p>Он издал смешок и тут же зажал себе рот рукой, но смех рвался из него неудержимой лавиной. И снова звучал по-другому — болезненно, неумолимо; так, словно Артур рад был бы сдержаться, но никак не получалось.</p>
<p>— В пиджаке… — выдавил он, — карточка.</p>
<p>В кармане пиджака действительно лежала потрепанная временем самопальная карточка, и Брюс пробежал взглядом по тексту. Смех — последствие травмы головы.</p>
<p>Черт.</p>
<p>Он опустил голову и ждал, пока приступ пройдет. Наконец Артур успокоился и снова затянулся трясущейся рукой.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — негромко поблагодарил он, когда Брюс протянул ему карточку, и с горькой усмешкой признался: — Их редко возвращают.</p>
<p>Брюс не знал, что на это ответить.</p>
<p>Артур докуривал в молчании, после чего затушил сигарету в подставленной Брюсом пепельнице и принялся одеваться.</p>
<p>— Поехали, — попросил он. — И…</p>
<p>Он помолчал с секунду, словно не знал, стоит ли это говорить, но все-таки продолжил:</p>
<p>— Ты очень нравишься им обоим.</p>
<p>— А тебе? — осторожно уточнил Брюс.</p>
<p>— И мне, — ровно ответил Артур. — Именно поэтому я и прошу отвезти нас в Аркхэм.</p>
<p>Наверное, это было самым странным признанием, которое Брюс когда-либо слышал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>